Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables”, are used for transmitting both force and travel along a curved path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Known cable assemblies can be used for transmitting load and motion in both push and pull type applications. In the automotive environment, typical applications include but are not limited to parking brakes, accelerators, hood releases, brake releases, trunk releases, park lock, tilt wheel controls, fuel filler doors, transmission shifter cables, and hydraulic control cables. One specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is positioning transmission shift members in automobiles.
A motion-transmitting remote control cable assembly for transmitting motion along a curved path typically includes a flexible core element (strand or core wire) slidably enclosed within a flexible outer sheath (conduit) with end fittings attached to both ends of each respective member. These fittings attach to and react load from the conduit to its mounting points and from the strand to its mounting points. The core wire is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled whereas the other end is attached to an actuator for longitudinally moving the core wire within the conduit. The conduit is adapted to be secured by the fittings to a support structure.
A conduit end fitting at an end of the length of conduit is typically secured to a bracket on the vehicle. The conduit end fitting provides for rotation of the core wire and conduit, allowing the conduit end fitting to be properly aligned with the bracket after the conduit and core wire have been placed in position in the vehicle, as well as providing for transmission of force through the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,524 to Niskanen discloses a remote control assembly including a guide means that extends through a U-shaped seat in a support structure and supports a core element. An abutment means positions the guide means in the U-shaped seat. In Niskanen, the entire guide means rotates relative to the abutment means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conduit end fitting that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.